Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is one of the famous movie characters which appear in the game. He can be found at several different locations where he will be giving out missions belonging to various quests. Rebel Themepark Luke Skywalker is your second contact on Yavin IV and the last contact in the entire themepark. He will send you on a total of 5 missions. (2 escort, 2 destroy, 1 deliver) Mission 1 Objective: Escort the Supervisor Luke Skywalker: "Oh, hello! What's that? General Dodonna sent you to help me? Well, I sure could use a hand out here. This is hard work! Okay, we're evacuating a group of archeologists and boarding them on a transport. I'll go get one of the work crews, but I'll need you to get the supervisor. Would that be alright?" Luke Skywalker: "They were here on Yavin IV before we set up our base here. A few of them were Pro-Rebel, so they contacted Mon Mothma and General Dodonna saying that these temples would be a good base. Since they let us use their area while they were digging through the ruins, we are rather obligated to help them get out before they get hurt, wouldn't you say?" Luke Skywalker: "Okay, the supervisor has been contacted and told to wait for his escort. Once you find him, just bring him back here. I should be back with the rest of the crew in that time." Proceed to the waypoint and speak to the Supervisor. Supervisor: "Ho there! Are you the guy who's going to bring me to the escape ship?" Supervisor: "Great, let's get out of here then. I don't want to be left behind without a crew of diggers, if you know what I'm saying." Escort the Supervisor back to Luke Skywalker. (Confirmed: Just speaking with him is enough to complete the mission. Even if the NPC dies, you will still succeed.) Luke Skywalker: "Great work. I've gathered up all of the crew here, and now we can get them off the planet. Look, I need to get back to my X-Wing... I think I saw something lurking around it, and I can't afford to try to fly these guys escort if my ship is damaged. I'll be back in a bit." Rewards: 1750 credits. Mission 2 Objective: Recover R2 motivator from Big Creature Luke Skywalker: "Awwww, maaann!!! Something took a big chunk out of my R2 unit. I saw a bunch of broken teeth lying on the ground, so at least it stopped before it could do any more damage. Look, I need you to help me to find the little creature that swalloped my R2 unit's motivator unit. Can you?" Luke Skywalker: "There's all kinds of weird creatures in these jungles, I can't even begin to list them all. I grew up on Tatooine, ever heard of it? We had womp rats and kreetles out there, but some of these things give me the creeps! The only thing I can imagine being worse than living in a jungle is some kind of swamp. Ugh!" Luke Skywalker: "Okay, I'll go check this way, you go check that way. I'm not sure what took a bite out of my droid, but it didn't look too large judging by the teeth. It more than likely swallowed the part, so we'll have to cut the little bugger open, I guess. Meet me back here if you find it." Proceed to the waypoint and kill the Big Creature. The creature is CL 55-56. Return to Luke Skywalker. Luke Skywalker: "You found it? We're saved! Thanks! I'll get this back to my R2 unit and fix it up. Fortunately, I'm pretty good at fixing up droids and the like. It's like the way I fly, you know? It just comes to me. Check back with me in a little bit so we can get out of here." Rewards: 1800 credits. Mission 3 Objective: Escort the Excavation Team Member Luke Skywalker: "We've got some bad news friend. I just spoke with the supervisor of this expedition team, and he says they're missing one of the guys. He told me where the guy was last digging, but I need to make sure my R2 unit is fixed before we leave. Do you think you could go out and bring him back here?" Luke Skywalker: "The supervisor said that this guy was working deep inside one of the temples and was insisting that he was about to make a discovery. Apparantly the guy was so caught up in his work, he didn't bother to pay attention to the return call. It sounds simple, but look... I have a bad feeling about this, so be careful, ok?" Luke Skywalker: "Thanks alot, friend, I really appreciate it. By the time you get back with thim, I should have my R2 unit fixed." Proceed to the waypoint and speak to the Excavation Team Member. Excavation Team Member: "Oh, thank you so much. I don't think I could have made it back by myself. I want to get as far away from this planet as I can. Maybe then the voices will go away." Escort the Excavation Team Member back to Luke Skywalker. Luke Skywalker: "Whoa! You took that thing all by yourself? If I would have known, I would have gone out there with you. I got this lightsaber from a friend... He said it was my dad's... and I've been wanting to practice with it. From the sound of it, that would have been good target practice. I'll get this guy on board the ship, then we can leave." Rewards: 1850 credits. Mission 4 Objective: Retrieve the Holocron Luke Skywalker: "Hey, I need you to do something. I'm going to try to patch this guy up before I take him to the transport. He said that he found a weird looking box in the chamber that creature was in. Something tells me that box is important, and I really want to look at it. Can you go get it for me?" Luke Skywalker: "I don't know. He said he had just a few minutes to see what it looked like. From his description, it looks like some jeweled box in the shape of a pyramid. What it was doing being kept hidden in a temple, I can't say. I have a weird feeling that the box is very, very important though... What was that? Oh, sorry... I thought I heard you say something." Luke Skywalker: "Good. I put on your datapad the area where he said he found the box. He said he thought he saw two of these creatures, so the other one might have taken it by now. Do whatever you have to to get it, but bring me back that box. It sounds... well, it sounds very interesting." Proceed to the waypoint and kill the creature. The creature is a Giant Mawgax, CL 55. Return to Luke Skywalker. Luke Skywalker: "Great! Now, let me take a look at this. Wow! It's gorgeous! Huh? Did you say something? Oh... sorry... must be hearing things. Anyways, I'll check this thing out to see if there's some way to open it. I bet you there's priceless treasure inside!!! Check back with me in a little bit to see if I found a way to open it. Huh? Oh... uh... nevermind." Rewards: 1900 credits. Mission 5 Objective: ' Luke Skywalker: "''Hey, do you think you can do me one last favor? Can you go deliver this box-thing to someone out in the jungle? This thing gives me the creeps, and for some reason I don't want the Imperials to find it after we leave. So, can you do this for me?" Luke Skywalker: "I don't know, to tell you the truth. It's weird looking, wouldn't you say? I've been looking for a way to open it, but I can't find anything. Huh? Sorry... I could have sworn you just said something. I have a bad feeling about this thing, and don't want it around me anymore. Either way, I think someone named Kyp or maybe Exar owns it... don't ask me why, I just know." Luke Skywalker: "Great. You should be able to find a tribe of people out there in the jungles that will be waiting for this. Why, I don't know... just go get it to them... that thing makes me really uneasy..." '''Proceed to the waypoint and speak to a Tribesman. Tribesman: "Yesss... You are the one that was foretold... you have the blessed piece with you, correct?" Tribesman: "Oh... wonderfuuulll... just as the prophecy said... may the Dark Lord look over you..." Return to Luke Skywalker. Luke Skywalker: "You gave it to them, right? You know, I already feel so much better with that thing gone. Anyways, thank you for your help, friend. I'm going to get these guys out of here now. Hmmm... you know something? This place is actually rather calming... I may have to come back here someday when the war is over. I kinda like it. Take care, friend." Rewards: 1950 credits, 300 Rebel Faction points, Schematic: Modified Republic Blaster, and ''Rebel Badge of Courage: Rebel Theme Park Completed'' Star Wars Lore Movies Son of Anakin and Padmé Skywalker, young Luke Skywalker was raised at a young age on the planet of Tatooine on his Uncle Owen's Moisture Farm in the Dune Sea who's only dream was to escape the dusty planet and become a famous pilot. Sadly, that dream would not have come true if his Uncle did not purchase R2-D2 and C3PO from some Jawas. After that purchase, Luke's life changed forever as he ran into Obi-Wan Ben Kenobi in the Juundland Wastes looking for the Droids that had become lost, The one named R2 Claimed to have been owned by Obi-Wan and that it had a message for him. Obi-Wan took Luke Skywalker to his home and revealed that his Father, Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight and Luke too was strong with the Force. It also turned out the R2 Unit's message for Obi-Wan was the young Princess Leia of Alderaan, pleading the old Jedi to help her and the Rebel Alliance from the Empire and a plea of rescue. Luke, ignoring Obi-Wan's pleas to come to Alderaan and train the ways of the force realised that the Galactic Empire would also be after the Droids and raced back to the Moisture Farm, only to discover that it had been burn to the ground along with the remains of his Aunt and Uncle. After that, Luke decided to follow the path of the Jedi Knight and escorted Ben and The Droids to Mos Eisley Spaceport to find a transport to take them off planet to Alderaan. There in the Cantina after a brief fight with a Dr Ezavan and his friend Ponda Babaa, Obi-Wan met a Wookie Co-Pilot called Chewbacca who took them to meet his friend and Pilot of the Millenium Falcon, Han Solo. Han Solo agreed to transport the two off planet to Aldeeran in exchange for a hefty amount of credits and soon they quickly departed under Imperial fire. When the Falcon jumped into Hyperspace to the Alderaan sector, they found nothing but Asteroid clusters and a lone TIE Fighter which they followed right into the Tractor Beam of the Galactic Empire's Superweapon, The Death Star. On board, Luke and company hid and with a bit of cunning disguised themselves with Stormtrooper Uniforms with the plan to disarm the tractor beam and escape. R2-D2 discovered, while searching for the tractor beam location that Princess Leia was aboard the Death Star as a prisoner. Luke pursueded Han to rescue her, and using Chewbacca as a prisoner they got to the Cellblocks and contacted Leia. Under fire from the now wise Stormtroopers, Leia led Han, Luke and Chewbacca into the trash Compacter where Luke was almost drowned by a dianoga and where all of them were almost crushed. While this was going on Obi-Wan snuck through the Death Star barely noticed by all except Darth Vader using the Force and disarmed the tractor beam. Now back in there normal clothes, Luke and company almost were home free when they were ambushed by Stormtroopers. Luckily, after some close calls and firefights they managed to regroup and get to the Docking Bay where the Falcon waited. But when they got there, the Falcon was surrounded by Stormtroopers waiting for Darth Vader's inspection. In a heroic bid of sacrifice, Obi-Wan faced his old Student with a duel distracting the Stormtroopers and allowing our hero's to escape and became one with the Force. The Falcon went to the Main Rebel Base on Yavin IV, unaware that a tracking device had been planted and the Empire's Death Star was following the same route. When the hero's arrived at the Rebel Base, the Death Star plans were downloaded from R2-D2 and studied by General Jan Dondonna. It turned out there was a small weakness in the Death Star that can easily be exploited by a team of small snubfighters. Luke volunteered to be one of the Rebel Pilots and was fitted with a Pilot Suit and given an X-Wing. Luke also met an old friend, Biggs Darklighter who was also a Rebel Pilot. Part of the 30 man Fighter team, Luke took part in the attack of the Death Star where he made a mark for himself several times as the battle went on. When the Rebel Fighters entered the Death Star's trench that lead to the exhaust port he was told by Obi Wan's spirit to 'Use the force'. During the Rebel Trench Run, Luke was almost shot down by Darth Vader who was flying with the Imperial TIE Pilots against the Rebel Fighters in his personal TIE Advance. Luckily, at the last minute he was saved by Han Solo and Chewbacca in the Falcon who sent Darth Vader's TIE Advanced reeling into space. Luke then fired the torpedo which when down the exhaust port and hit the main reactors which caused a chain reaction that led to the destruction of the Death Star. Afterwords, Luke was awared with the medal of honour aside Han and Chewbacca by Princess Leia. A lot more will happen to Luke as time went by, and it's certain his name will be well known to more than just the Rebel Pilot... Expanded Universe After Return of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker is involved as a high ranking member of the rebel alliance in the clean up operation around the Galaxy. Even though the Emperor is dead, a lot of systems are still acting under Imperial control. In a short summary of his life, Luke Skywalker will confront a Palpatine clone, and realising he cannot win, he will turn to the dark side, but later he, together with Leia, is able to defeat the Sith Lord. Luke, eager for more Jedi training, accepts to become Jedi Master Joruus C'baoth's apprentice, until he learns the true alignment of C'baoth... The Jedi Master then reveals to Luke a clone of him, that he made. Luke fights his own clone, but who ultimately kills him is Mara Jade, ex-Emperor's Hand and future Luke's wife. As he gains experience in the ways of the Force, he sets out to form a Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, where he trains young force-sensitives to become fully-fledged Jedi. Luke and Mara Jade give birth to a son named Ben Skywalker after Obi-Wan's pseudo name on Tatooine, during the Yuuzhan Vong(a race from another galaxy that doesn't exist in the Force) invasion. Feel free to expand upon this, it's just a brief history. Category:Rebel Theme Park